divergent fanfiction
by frytjeeeh
Summary: this is my first fanfiction :D beatrice, Tobias and Calber all choose Abnegation.


This** is my first fanfiction :D I am from the Netherlands, and I am 13 years old. I have read Divergent but in Dutch, not in English. I am good at English but not the best, I am really sorry if I don´t spell a word good, or if I make a really weird sentence. I don´t own divergent, it´s from Veronica Roth. **

POV Beatrice:

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. I´m gonna choose Abnegation. After I finished my Aptitute Test Tori told me that I was Divergent. I can choose Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. I hate Erudite and I don´t want to leave my family behind.

"Caleb Prior" Marcus Eaton says. He gives Caleb a knife and Caleb walks to the Abnegation bowl. He cuts his hand and his blood falls on the gray stones. -"Beatrice Prior" I walk to Marcus and he gives me the knife. I walk to the abnegation bowl. My hands shake when I cut my hand. I let my blood fall on the stones. I am almost Abnegation now, I only need to finish the initiation and I am a real member.

Today is the first day of the initiation. We need to help the factionless, but first we eat some breakfast. I sit next to Caleb, across me sits a girl transferred from candor. "hey" the girl says. "what are your names?" She asks. "I am Caleb and this is my sister Beatrice" "Okay, cool. My name is Christina." "Nice to meet you Christina"I say. "nice to me you guys too" she says. "Attention everyone" I hear someone saying. I turn around and see it´s Tobias Eaton, our instructor. He is the son of Marcus Eaton, His father and my father are friends, but I never talked to Tobias before. "We are gonna help the factionless today" "The whole day?" Christina asks. "Yes, this is Abnegation, we help the factionless." Tobias says. "Okay, everybody make 3 groups, with 5 people in it. You are with 14 people so I´m gonna join one group and then we are going to the factionless!" I´m in a group with Caleb, Christina, Sam and Tobias. "Okay guys"Tobias says "we are gonna give the factionless some food, uhh Christina, Sam and Caleb you´re gonna give them some bread and Beatrice you can come with me, we´re gonna give them some fruit" I walk after Tobias, we walk into a bick freezer. He gives me a box with apples in it. "follow me" he says.

POV Tobias: 

Today the initiates are helping the factionless. They made 3 groups with 5 people, i joined the group from Beatrice. Because I always liked her. Our fathers are friends, and when we were little I went to her house sometimes, but I think she doesn´t remember it anymore.

We walk to the freezer and I give her a box with apples. "follow me" I say. We walk outside and it´s raining. After a few minutes walken Beatrice falls. I run over to her. "Are you okay" I aks. "My leg" she says. I can see it hurts, but she doesn´t cry, in Abnegation we don´t cry that´s selfish. "I will bring you to a nurse" "but I don´t think I can walk" she says. "okay, I will carry you then" "No, you don´t have to carry me, I...I can walk" "No I will carry you. You can´t walk" "well okay then" she says. I take her in my arms and walk to my house. "I thought we would go to the nurse" she says. "I know, but my house is closer" "Ohh, okay." After a few minutes walking I can see my gray house, it looks just like all the houses in Abnegation, gray. When we are at the front door of my house, I look in my pocket for my keys. When I finaly find them I open the door.

POV Beatrice:

I was walking to the Factionless with Tobias and a box with apples inside it. And then suddenly I fall, on the ground. My leg really hurts and my clothes are wet because it just rained. Then Tobias runs over to me, and asks if I am okay. I think my leg is broken. Then he wanted to carry me, I said that he doesn´t need to carry me (but I really wanted that he would carry me) We went to his house. Marcus was working so we were alone..

"Let me look at your leg" Tobias says. He touches my leg, and I feel scared. I´ve been never touched by a boy. "It doesn´t look good" he says. "Is it broken?" I ask. "uhh, maybe. Can you try to move your leg?" "uhm, okay" I try to move my leg but it hurts so much. " I can´t move my leg, it hurts so much" I say. "Stay here, I will get you a bandage" "okay, I will stay here I can´t walk anyway" He laughs, and I smile back.

**So this was chapter one, first it was chapter 1 and 2 but I put them together and changed some things and wrote a little bit more, tell me if you like it :D I think I´m gonna write the next chapter tomorrow, Byee xx**


End file.
